bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Lamb's Garden
Lamb's Garden is a park and botanical garden located in Dionysus Park. Subject Delta is required to go here to deal with a Little Sister during the events of BioShock 2. History Lamb's Garden was established by Sofia Lamb for the purpose of promoting nature as a source of recreation, psychological therapy, and artistic inspiration. Meant to be the equal of Arcadia, the complex was made up of different sections. When Dionysus Park was flooded, all of the plants and trees were killed by the inrush of saltwater. Though the garden was composed of multiple areas, all but two of them became inaccessible after the flooding. ''BioShock 2'' Entrance Hall The first part of Lamb's Garden is a foyer with banquet tables and seating areas. Bottles of Tate Merlot are scattered throughout, and an El Ammo Bandito machine and a Little Sister vent are located to the left of the room. Near the back is an entrance to another part of Lamb's Garden, but the doors are jammed by debris and water is pouring in. Here one can find the EVE Expert Tonic and "Big Kate" O'Malley's Audio Diary, "Dionysus Park's Weakness." The Park The only accessible area of Lamb's Garden is a small park dominated by a reflecting pool and a small waterfall that empties into it. Many plants grew in this area, fed by an artificial lighting mechanism suspended above the room, but the only thing left standing is a dead tree rooted to a small patch of land in the middle of the reflecting pool. A staircase to the left leads up to a balcony which looks out over the room. Near the balcony is a Circus of Values, Launcher ammunition, and a Little Sister vent. There is a Health Station to the left of the pool and an entrance to another part of Lamb's Garden at the far end of the room with a second balcony just above it. Just between this doorway and the pool is an ADAM corpse. Although there is only one entrance to the park, Splicers will spawn from the balcony area randomly during fights. Strategy *When the player first enters the gallery, they will see three Leadhead Splicers attacking two Big Daddies and a Little Sister. This is a good chance to further your research on the Big Daddy category. *The player can save ammunition by letting the Splicers whittle down the Big Daddy's health before doing battle with it. *The entrance to the rest of Lamb's Garden in the park is inaccessible and Splicers rarely enter in from the entrance hall during a gather session, so one does not need to guard these areas with Trap Rivets or other means of defense. *A Leadhead Splicer will be waiting in the Entrance Hall for Subject Delta as soon as he walks out of the park. He will be standing on the serving table and will punt a chafing dish to stun you as soon as the doors open, so be ready with Telekinesis. New Discoveries New Gene Tonics *EVE Expert - Entrance Hall, by the blocked door. Audio Diary #"Big Kate" O'Malley - Dionysus Park's Weakness - Entrance Hall, by the blocked door. Gallery D Park-Lamb's Garden04.png|''Dionysus is no longer flooded, but it's anything but watertight.'' LambsG5.png|''A view of the balcony area.'' D Park-Lamb's Garden11.jpg|''A view of the waterfall and reflecting pool in Lamb's Garden.'' 2012-12-19 00005.jpg|''A reverse view of the garden.'' Behind the Scenes *The file name for the sign is AvasGarden referring to the removed character Rapture actress Ava Tate. de:Lambs Garten it:Giardino della Lamb Category:Dionysus Park Category:Rapture Businesses